


Unexpected (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get to drinking some of the foulest alcohol Wash has ever had the pleasure of tasting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190942) by ana_grrl. 



**Summary:** They get to drinking some of the foulest alcohol Wash has ever had the pleasure of tasting.

 **Length:** 15:35

 **Download:** [MP3](https://mega.nz/#!jJYxTAAQ!k_9S0pMK0uoSgDukx_iNFU4dvwFmJrZPhk4JH7MfLuc)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded for amplificathon in 2013.


End file.
